Listening
by TheEvilQueensMistress
Summary: what happens when Rachel over hears the unholy trinity sceen and Quinn crying? will the two confess their love and resolve all the sexual tension or will their rocky relationship be ruined? FABERRY all the way. M just in case


Rachel had had her ear pressed to the Hotel room door listening to Quinn Fabray cry. It tore her up inside. She had gone back for her head band only to find Brittany, Santana, and Quinn screaming at each other. Rachel had quickly exited the room with out drawing any attention but she couldn't help but stay and listen.

Brittany and Santana had slipped out a few moments ago leaving Quinn all alone. Rachel knew that this was her opportunity to finally tell the blonde what she has been feeling since freshman year and Rachel just had to take this chance. Rachel heard another ragged sob emanating from the room; she could make out the words Quinn was chanting to herself over and over.

"I just want some one to love me. I just want some one to love me." Pain spread through Rachel's body. She wanted to tell her, tell her so bad, all of the feelings pent up inside for Quinn Fabray, but finding the courage was hard.

Opining the door slowly as not to startle her friend Rachel walked in and stood in front of Quinn. The other woman moved quickly to hide her tears.

"What do you want Berry?" asked Quinn gruffly, you could tell just by her voice that she was crying even though she was trying so hard to hide it. _You _Rachel thought.

"Well I came for my head band but I heard you crying." She sits next to Quinn and takes her delicate hand in hers. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Why would you want to help me? I don't deserve it." Quinn can't stop the tears that now are flowing freely. She hadn't meant to tell Rachel that, reveal a little bit of herself, but she had and there was no taking it back.

"Hey, don't cry! I'm right here Quinn and I always will be." Rachel pulls Quinn into a hug that she is hopeless to resist. After a few minutes the blonde moves away clasping Rachel's hand.

"Thank you Rachel." She whispers swiping away the remaining tears.

"It's ok; now are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?" More tears brim Quinn's beautiful green eyes but after a few seconds she finally gathers the courage to answer.

"All I want, all I've ever wanted is to be loved." Her eyes focus on the floor and she fiddles with her fingernail. Rachel gently lifts Quinn's chin so their eyes lock. No words were spoken but volumes were understood. Rachel kisses Quinn and she kisses back with more passion then she has ever allowed herself to feel. The two meshes together; a perfect fit. There is no stopping the tears now as the kiss deepens and Quinn grants Rachel's tongue entrance. The blonde tangles her fingers in Rachel's messy brown hair tugging her closer.

Violins played in Rachel's head, she saw stars. Her palms got sweaty and her stomach did back flips; nothing like when she kissed Finn. Quinn was experiencing the same things. Her whole body was shaking and fireworks light up behind her eyelids. It was perfect.

The two tentatively pull apart breathlessly, gazing into each others eyes. Rachel cups Quinn's face gently.

"You are loved Quinn. I love you." Quinn can't believe that these words are coming from Rachel Berry, she can't believe the way she is feeling in return, not hate but peace.

"I…I think I love you too. All of high school we have fought and I have been a dick to you but now I realize it was only because I was scared. Scared of how you make me feel. I need you Rachel, I always have." Rachel is brought to tears by Quinn's confession. The two women press their heads together and simply breathe, trying to understand this new found relationship. Quinn could never have imagined how good Rachel's lips would feel against her, or how much she would like it. The blonde felt a fire burn in the pit of her stomach unlike any she had felt with Finn or Sam. With Rachel it was different, special. She actually felt cared for, safe even.

Rachel's soft hand travel to the base of the other girl's neck. "You are beautiful Quinn. Don't ever think that you are unloved; I have always loved you Quinn Fabray, ever since I heard you sing." The two are crying softly now and as the tears run down their faces Quinn laces her fingers with Rachel's.

"I've always loved you too. From the moment I saw you I knew we had to stay away from each other, I wasn't ready to face up to my sexuality. I was just hiding from my feelings."

"No more hiding?"

"No more hiding. I love you Rachel Berry" Quinn initiates another kiss just as heated the other. Rachel runs her hands over Quinn's toned body as the blonde kisses her jaw line.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Moans Rachel.

"I love you Rachel Berry." repeats Quinn in her sexy sweet voice. Rachel eases them both back onto the bed so they are laying sideways enjoying exploring each others mouths. Rachel gently slides her fingers under Quinn's shirt; the heat of the blondes stomach tingles Rachel's finger tips. Quinn pulls back and blushes as Rachel's hand finds then hem of her bra. The brunette quickly moves her hand away.

"I'm sorry! Too much?"

Quinn shakes her head no, gingerly reaching for Rachel's hand and placing it back over her breast. Quinn then brushes back a stray strand of her lovers hand.

"Promise to take care of me?" whispers Quinn in a tiny voice making her seem small and vulnerable.

"Always my love." The blonde smiles, actually smiles a genuine smile for the first time in ages. Quinn kisses the girl preventing further conversation and the two spend the next hours finding their heaven.


End file.
